Unmasking Ashford Ouran Academy
by deadaydreamer
Summary: The members of the Student Council and The Host Club fight continuously to keep their mask on. Some will fight for good some will fight for bad. But in this war who really is good or bad? Starts in R2. sorry for the late reminder.
1. What is she Plotting?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

Ashford Ouran Academy Prologue

"After Japan lost the war most wealthy Japanese families lost their titles. The distinguished private school Ouran Academy was stripped of its name due to the fact it was owned by a Japanese man named Yuzuru Suoh. The Ashford family bought the establishment. Ruben K. Ashford disliked the way Britannia conquered Japan. They stripped the Japanese of their name. Area 11 is what their once proud nation is referred to. A mere number is what they called the land. Ashford believed the treatment towards the elevens was unjust, cruel, and unfair. Ashford and Suoh believed Britannian and Japanese students should harmoniously learn and work together to form a better society and mature from prejudice. Ashford Ouran Academy was established. Many parents were skeptical but the previous school was outstanding even if a Japanese man owned it. Perhaps if a Britannia co-owned it as well the school would become he best in the nation. Many sent their adolescents the academy. Ashford Ouran Academy became one of the highest ranking schools in the nation and continuously excels with each passing year."

Milly Ashford lectured to the two clubs sitting at the immaculate long table. Tamaki Suoh stood up and started to applaud Milly Ashford. "Madame President that was an excellent speech." Tamaki exclaimed still clapping.

"Thank you Tamaki" she blushed as she thanked him for the complement.

Unfortunately everyone was off in their own world while the two club presidents started to chitchat of how their clubs have evolved.

Year One Students

Kaoru Hitachiin and Hikaru Hitachiin - Kaoru sat idly on the left side of Haruhi. He is the younger of the Hitachiin Twins. Hikaru was sitting on the right side of Haruhi playing with her short hair. They were invited by Tamaki to stay with the Ouran system. They joined the host club after Tamaki won their infamous game about a year ago. They are invited students.

Haruhi Fujioka- staring off wondering what to make for dinner. She is the only Japanese commoner among the academy due to her scholarship. She is the only female member of the Host Club. She hides the fact she is a female among the entire student body. The only people that know this is the Host Club and the Student Council President.

Nina Einstein- sat on the computer chair focused on difficult equations on the computer. Though she may look the smartest she is second to Haruhi. She focuses more on Math and Science. She is quiet and usually keeps to herself.

Rivalz Cardemonde- had his hand under his chin spacing out. Rivalz joined the student council the first day he knew Milly was the President. He is still a bit immature but does decent in his studies.

Rolo Lamperouge- was a bit nervous today was his first student council meeting. He is the middle child of the Lamperouge family. He wants attention however he shuns out people that want to talk to him.

Year Two Students

Lelouch Lamperouge- Slept through most of the meeting. He is the Vice President of the club. He trusts no one but Nunally, Rolo and Suzaku. He is the leader of the terrorist group The Black Knights. He dons a mask and the name Zero.

Suzaku Kururugi- sat looking at a sleeping Lelouch. The son of Japan's last Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku is a traitor of his country. He is a solider who fights for the Britannia. He carries a secret deep with in him and constantly fights to keep it within him.

Shirley Fenette- Joining the conversation between Tamaki and Milly. She is a part of the swim team. She has an obvious crush on Lelouch, but is too afraid of rejection.

Kyoya Ootori- wrote ideas for the club in his black notebook. He is the vice president of the Host Club. He is cold and calculating. He hates the Royal family of Britannia for what they did to his family.

Tamaki Suoh- Gossiping with Milly. Since he is the son of the co-owner of Ouran he gets away with a lot of things. He is the President of The Host Club. His mother is French for this reason he is not persecuted as much as full blood Japanese.

Kallen Stadtfeld- Absent. She is Ace Pilot for the Black Knights. She was born half Britannia and half Japanese and often refers to herself as Kallen Kozuki. But in the midst of Britannians she chooses the name Stadtfeld. She is currently on a mission on Zero's orders.

Year Three Students

Mitsukuni Haninozuka- Eating cake. A member of the host club he is referred to as Honey. His family members fought on Japan's side of the war however he said refused to fight. He attends the school as an invited member. Takashi Morinozuka is Honey's cousin.

Takashi Morinozuka- Sitting stoically besides Honey. He is the Kendo champion at the school, however ever since Honey joined the Host Club Mori also joined. He still teaches young students Kendo on days the Host Club does not meet.

Milly Ashford- Gossiping with Tamaki. She is the granddaughter of one of the co-owners of the school. She is the Student Council President and "glues" both of the clubs together usually just for torture and other reasons. She buries her feeling deep within her as tries to restore the Ashford name.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you Madame President, however I believe we should start discussing the real meaning of the meeting." Kyoya politely informed the blonde president. Everyone in the room but the club leaders sighed in relief.

"Why yes I believe we should." She cleared her throat grabbed a rolled paper and shouted "GUTS!!!" as hit Lelouch on the head. He jumped and so had everyone else. "Our vice president should be especially awake for this." Lelouch gulped noticing her facial expression. The evil glint in her eyes and her wicked smirk caused great fear to anyone who saw. Everyone but Kyoya shivered at the thoughts filling their head due to Milly. The question that came to everyone's mind was, "What is she plotting?".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Author's Note: This is my first story and I was unsure of what anime to write it on so I chose two of my favorites. Please tell if you like it or not. Criticism is also welcomed.


	2. Strengths and Weaknesses

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

Milly Ashford cleared her throat, "To improve the sales for the host club Mr. Ootori and I decided that that one of the male student council members will become a host for a week." The Host Club members sighed in relief. The girls in the room giggled. Everyone was relived they were not the muse of the President's game. However the for four boys were in the complete opposite positions they looked up simultaneously towards the blonde. All of them were speechless, but Lelouch mustered enough strength to ask "Why exactly do we have to do this President? For all we know it is probably your fault we had to do this?"

"Lelouch we will save that story for another time." Milly gave him a cruel look. Lelouch gulped he knew that giving Milly attitude will increase the amount of torture on him.

"Now if anyone has anything to say, say it now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was frightened to defy her so the boys stood quiet.

A blushing Shirley couldn't help but ask "Prez," she hesitated she didn't want to ask about the guys' doom but she couldn't help but ask, "How exactly will this be done?"

That's an excellent question in fact that is the reason why I invited the Host Club. The unfortunate boys gulped. They realized that Milly's plotting + the Host Club's outrageous activities = the worst form of torture possible.

"Lelouch, Suzaku, Rolo, Rivalz would you mind stepping out the room while we plo-plan?" Milly asked with one of her deadly smirks. The four boys complied. Knowing what would happen if they don't obey Milly.

She made sure they were nowhere near the room. "Now let's get down to business. What do you guys suggest?"

"Well some thing that will test all of them in every aspect," Kyoya proposed. Silence fell on them.

"How about using their strengths and weaknesses." "They must include Physical, Mental, Psychological, and Motor Skills."

"Lelouch's weakness is any form of physical activity but his strength is any thing mental." Shirley stated. "Right before gym I constantly see Ms. Nu running after him." Tamaki included. Everyone laughed at that.

"Suzaku is good at piloting a knightmares and physical tasks. But Suzaku does not do as well in academics." Honey said.

"It is not that he is stupid he is in the military he can't do both things at a time." Nina exclaimed in Suzaku's defense.

Mori changed the subject to try to calm the conversation, "Rolo excels in physical sports and combat--"

"But Rolo doesn't talk much" Kaoru interrupted Mori.

"He just keeps to himself," Haruhi tried to defend Rolo, but Hikaru added

"He lacks people skills."

"Therefore we find him boring!" The twins spoke in unison. Haruhi sat there in defeat.

"Rivalz is always there when you need something" Shirley tried to bring up the mood. "But tries to intoxicate everyone during celebrations." Nina said with a certain tone that seemed to disprove his actions.

Milly took all of the information tossed around the room to formulate a plan. "Ha! There is one way to exercise all of their strengths and weaknesses." "All the club members in the room turned and sat anticipating her idea." "We will create an obstacle course." I know it is not original but we can make it unique. Does anyone have any ideas?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Author's Note: Extremely short chapter I know, but if any one would like to share their ideas for the courses go ahead. I do have some ideas however I don't think they would excite you guys so if you can please share and tell me what you think about the story. I will try to update every five to seven days.


	3. Course Structure

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

Oh and i forgot to thank **Kairi the Strong** and **dagger94. **Sorry for not recognizing you. Thank You.

"What if we all come up with our own personal touch along with every thing we said." Tamaki added.

Everyone agreed Milly especially loved the idea they went around the table starting with Honey.

"Well how about a cake eating contest."

"Yay, we get to see Lelouch eat." Milly added "I like that idea."The entire room laughed. "Mori, would you like to go next."

"Kendo match." The whole room bursted in to a laughing fit. Mori didn't seem to get it so they tried to explain to him but all that they manager to say was "Lehahahahalouch."

"Would you two like to go next?" Milly asked after getting over the laughing session.

"Well to completely fool them all," Hikaru started.

"We'll have to stick with our usual game." Kaoru ended.

"The Guess Which is Hikaru Game." The said together. "It is a little disappointing though,"Kaoru started. "Only two people have won our game." Hikaru ended with a sigh.

"Aren't you guys just messing with Lelouch?" Haruhi asked.

"Well what do you suggest." the twins asked.

Haruhi remembered over hearing Rivalz talking about what Lelouch was good at. "Chess. It requires mental power." "_Lelouch is a natural at it_."

"Well how about you Tamaki?" Milly asked.

He stared off towards the window in the distance and spoke in a dreamy voice "Actually Madame President I was thinking of a musical contest, a beautiful piano course." As he turned his head back to the table he smiled a sweet smile.

Every girl but Haruhi blushed.

"Shirley what did you have in mind?" Milly asked as she tried to snap out of his charm.

"How about a swim contest?" she answered. She didn't realize what she had done. The twins looked at each other and smiled.

Hikaru was first to start. "Shirley do you know what that means?"

"No." she answered the question with a nervous tone and a puzzled look on her face.

"Are you serious you still haven't guessed it?" Karou was up next.

"The whole school is going to see your darling Lulu in nothing but swim trunks."They both finished together.

Her eyes became wide in fear and her cheeks displayed a furious red blush. She was aware that she could not undo that.

The room was quiet. Milly gave her time to regain he self to normal. "While Shirley recovers we should continue the meeting? Nina did you have something in mind?"

"I think we should test their piloting skills."

"What about you and Kyo-chan, what do you two suggest." Honey asked he was a bit curious on what they would contribute.

"Don't worry Honey we have that figured out all ready." Milly told Honey with a frightening tone.

"I believe we shold discuss structure now." Kyoya suggested while pushing his glasses up slightly with one hand while holding a black note book with another.

"What do you suggest Madame President?" Honey asked.

"Maybe they should compete in pairs?" Milly had not given the structure much thought.

"Who exactly would be equal in teams?" Nina asked.

"How about placing Lelouch and Suzaku in one team?" Tamaki suggested.

"I don't remember who told me, but I heard Suzaku and Lelouch can do anything together." Shirley added she tried to repress the memory.

"I don't think Year Ones versus Year Twos would be exciting." Kyoya stated.

"So we put them on different teams?" Mori recommended.

"Yeah that would be **fun **to watch Lelouch and Suzaku battling it out in Brain versus Brawn (no offense to Suzaku of course)." Milly giggled.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked once they heard the word fun.

Hikaru started "If you want to see something fun Prez why don't you hand Lelouch all the physical tasks."

"While Suzaku gets all the mental tasks," Kaoru finished.

"Aren't you guys forgetting Rolo and Rivalz?" Haruhi stated.

"Yeah pairs wouldn't work either way. I suppose individual challenges will do. The last one that remains or win the obstacle course will decide which of the four boys will become a host." Milly said with a mischievous smile.

Kyoya removed his eyes from the black note book and looked up at Milly.

"Maybe their popularity from the contest will boost up the numbers?" Nina suggested.

"What numbers?" The twins shouted; obviously offended.

"She was referring to the number of customers." Shirley shouted in Nina's defense.

"Yeah, Cool it okay?!" Haruhi yelled at the twins for the remark.

"So it's settled one lucky male will become a host for a week." Tamaki said trying to lighten the mood up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meanwhile out side the clubroom there was no sound. The hall was incredibly quiet. The boys just sat there wondering what shenanigans Milly and the Host Club were coming up with. But Suzaku broke the silence with a question "What do you think they are planning?"

"They are obviously making some competition to have one of us as a host. Most likely the winner will have the honor of being a host." Lelouch said the last line with an ample amount of sarcasm. "I'll just throw the contest; I don't have time to be a host."

"Big brother, what exactly do they do in the Host Club?" Rolo asked oh so innocently. He heard the word thrown around so casually but he still hadn't grasped the meaning.

Rivalz thought, "_I can't believe there is some one more naïve than Suzaku_."

Lelouch had to act as an older brother in the presence of Suzaku. "Well um…" Lelouch tried to put it in simple terms for Rolo, "They entertain women."

A red blush occurred on Rolo's adorable face. "You mean they use their bodies?!"

Rivalz looked down as he slapped his hand on his face and began to shake his head.

Suzaku was in utter confusion as he thought to himself, "_How in the world did he come up with that conclusion_?"

Lelouch looked at his brother chuckled as he put his hand to his face trying to calm himself down (he had to keep up the act though he was losing his patience) "No, they don't. However, they entertain their guest by charming them with flirtatious words and with their looks. They primarily focus on their guest by smothering them with lies to help improve their self-esteem. And this all goes for a profit for their club."

"Oh, thank you for clearing that up Lelouch." Rolo said in a smile.

Suzaku was bewildered at the words that were spoken. Though Lelouch was telling the truth however the tone and the wording made the club sound horrible. Rolo noticed Suzaku's facial expression "Suzaku don't you agree with Lelouch?"

Just then Shirley came out of the room "Milly said you may go home."

Nina popped out next "The meeting is dismissed."

Suzaku sighed in relief, he quickly ran off away from Rolo.

Every club member left the room except Milly and Kyoya. Lelouch found this odd even if he didn't want to eavesdrop (he knew the consequences were dire if he was caught) he wanted to know what was in store for him. Lelouch disliked surprises.

"Milly ....... remember..........vase.......agreement?" Lelouch faintly heard the sound of Kyoya's voice so he moved a bit closer to the door.

"Don't worry....... make........request... met." he could hear Milly. Lelouch was practically on the door, little did he know it was open

What exactly....... have in mind?" he could hear a little clearer but not every detail. One inch was all he needed, however one slight movement caused Lelouch to fall through the door.

**Bam!!**Lelouch was on the floor. "_Damnit_" he thought. "If only I was patient for a few more seconds."

"Lelouch are you okay?" Milly asked half concerned, half trying to hold her laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine," he responded as he piked himself off the ground. "_I need an excuse_" "I'm sorry that i interrupted I was just going to ask about the meeting."

Kyoya looked in Lelouch's direction "Well I suppose I shall take my leave. Madame President we will continue this conversation later." With out another word Kyoya walked past Lelouch. Lelouch noticed a slight smirk from Kyoya, but considered it as his behavoir towards his mishap.

Lelouch looked down in embarrassment.

"Now Lelouch what were you saying?" Milly asked.

"Well," Lelouch looked up as he tried to gather strength. "As Vice President I would like to know what is going and what was the meeting about."

"Lelouch you're smart; figure it out." Milly left without another word.

_"Great, if Kallen were here she would have told me. Which reminds me I got a date with the witch."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_Author's note: i am so glad i got out the meeting. it took three chapters. oh yeah i renamed the chapters because i kinda just figured out that's possible. it is so difficult including everyone's opinion in the story. i think some of the characters were off a little but it is a rather difficult task to do so if you have to try to keep everyone else in Character. Yeah I finally added a bit of the Black Knights. i am sorry if there are any mistakes it almost 4 in the morning. i have been trying to avoid this but Please Review i worked really hard with this story and i am a bit depressed due to current events so please. reviews will cheer me up. and due to those current events i might not update for a few days. i hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	4. Plans and Spies

I do not own Code Geass Nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club. Oh yeah I do not own Pizza Hut.

**Before I forget Thank you dagger94, Colors of the Rebellion, and reader-sama. I hope i took your advice and i hope you like this chapter. Thank you Again for Reviewing.**

Lelouch left the club room in order to initiate his plan. Rolo had already known of his memory gain for a while now. He needed to get Rolo to distract Suzaku for the time being. Suzaku was the only person Lelouch needed to worry about. Though Suzaku carries a kind gentle face Lelouch knew how aggressive and stubborn Suzaku could be therefore he prepared a well thought out plan to escape the school grounds under Suzaku's nose.

"Suzaku wait up!"

Suzaku heard a voice yell out to him. He immediately recognized the voice and swiftly turned back. He saw Lelouch waving his hand in the air running through the school hall at a particularly slow pace. Suzaku stopped running. He hated Zero for what he did but Lelouch was his best friend. Suzaku despised Lelouch for murdering Euphie, but was unsure whether or not Lelouch had regained his memory. He smiled to ensure his mission was completed without fail.

It took Lelouch several moments to catch up with Suzaku. Suzaku always laughed at Lelouch's inability to run.

"What's up Lulu?" Suzaku continued to act friendly towards Lelouch he wanted him to forget forever.

"Well Suzaku," he took a moment to catch his breath. "Rolo and I would like to invite you over to dinner."

Suzaku contemplated this. "_Well my schedule is empty this week and I need some updates from Rolo_."

"Sure why not, When?" "_This would be a good opportunity to find out whether he has remember or not._" Suzaku was little confident with his choice.

"Today," Lelouch needed him to agree.

'Today? Fine when?" Suzaku lost a little of his confidence but did needed the weekly updates and sometime to observe Rolo's behavior towards his "Brother".

"Depends on what you want to eat." Lelouch was hoping to win this fight.

"You're the picky one you decide." Suzaku was indifferent, but a little fun with Lulu wouldn't hurt.

The fight had just begun.

"I am not picky!"

"Yeah you are don't you remember last year you would not eat anything I would give you and you lost five pounds that week. The school nurse told you to eat."

"That's because you would not wash your hands when you handled my food."

"Yes I did! Don't you remember I would go to the bathroom right before lunch?"

"And you didn't wash your hands."

"Yes I did wash my hands!"

Both boys crossed their arms and looked away from each other. They both tried not to look at each other. You could see it in their faces they tried not to look. Though they gave into temptation and looked. Suzaku's faced was flushed with annoyance. Lelouch's filled with irritation. Then Lelouch lips slowly curved Suzaku noticed this and started to laugh. Suzaku was reminded of the days of his childhood with Lelouch. Lelouch liked to see his best friend as happy as they once weee so he joined in with the laughter "_Like the good old days._"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Lelouch was pulled away from the peaceful moment with the sound of his cell phone.

Lelouch pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Rolo" was displayed in white letters. Quickly he answered the phone with a serious tone. "Rolo what's wrong?"

Both of the guys' memories of a happier world floated away. Politely Lelouch asked for a moment.

"Rolo."

"It's today right?"

"Yes Rolo."

"Suzaku accepted, correct?"

"Yes, we are heading up right now."

"Okay, bye big brother."

Lelouch clicked the button on his phone to end the call.

"Suzaku come on let's go. Tomorrow I'll be busy, so today is the best day for me."

Suzaku looked a little puzzled "What is special about tomorrow?"

Rolo was waiting in the clubroom for a while now. He was a little nervous as he recalled lelouch once said "_Suzaku is a bit more difficult to read, he has a more protective mask than before. A lot of the times he will act on geass so do not attempt to threaten him at all._" Rolo would murder people that were obstacles or did not comply with others. Unfortunately Suzaku would be different for one reason Lelouch ordered him to keep him alive.

Knock. Knock.

"Rolo, I'm home," Rolo smiled he really loved when his brother did that it made them seem like a close, happy family, "and Suzaku is here too. I will get the food so please entertain our guest."

"Okay, big brother."

Once Lelouch was far away from the room Suzaku walked towards the door and stopped directly under the threshold "Rolo, follow me." Rolo said nothing and obeyed; they were headed towards the library.

In the back of the library were the old dusty books in the section named "Religion". Rolo pulled a big royal blue book labeled "Ragnarok". A key pad was held inside. Swiftly Rolo typed in the correct combination and identified his fingerprints to open the door. The bookcase opened with a short staircase that leads them to a room with a large awaiting screen monitoring Lelouch.

Lelouch was leaving the building in order to start his plan.

"Rolo, has there been any strange activity involving Lelouch"

"No, my Lord," lying was easy for anyone who has sinned as much as he has.

Suzaku nodded but did not trust his answer completely. Lelouch was clever and geass was on his side.

"I don't want to be rude but what is Lelouch bringing to eat?" Rolo was hungry after the meeting with the clubs.

"Pizza."

_-_-_-_-

Lelouch walked out the gate. The nearest Pizza Hut was only a walking distance from the school. He called Pizza Hut to order the pizza by phone. He would just go pick up the Pizza in thirty minutes.

On his way he stopped in front of a jewelry store. He stared at the glass window for a while admiring the jewelry. That's what it appeared for any one who was watching him, but in reality he used the window as a mirror to look behind him. "Only one of father's spies today, this plan will succeed." Lelouch smiled as he entered the shop. Rolo did not move but his mind was worried "_This is not part of the plan._"

"Lord Kururugi, the target has entered a store, what are my orders?"

"Enter the store. Do not blow your cover."

"Understood."

The spy entered the store in calmly manor. He pretended to look for a ring for his wife but Lelouch knew it was all a ruse. The agent looked over at Lelouch and saw him talking to the salesman.

"Right this way Mr. Lamperouge." A man said in an excited tone. Lelouch followed the man, and the spy was going to follow but Lelouch came out a few seconds later holding a small, closed box she walked to the counter and began to write on a small piece of paper. The spy did not view the contents but was able to clearly read what was written on the paper. The spy left the store. "Lord Kururugi the target went in the back room but came out only a few seconds later he had a small box."

"Did you take a look inside?"

The both males in the monitoring room were anxious to hear.

"I did not see its contents however there was a paper…" The spy stopped the report as he noticed Lelouch.

Lelouch continued to walk on his way through the street walking into a variety of stores.

No suspicious activity was reported.

The spy need to watch Lelouch at a further distance as ordered the spy walked into Pizza Hut and to not ruin his disguise he ordered a Pizza. He sat down by the window to keep watch on Lelouch in a store across the street.

While he sat there waiting for Lelouch to enter, he over heard a couple's conversation.

The woman was sitting down she had black hair with blue eyes; she was stunning. The man had on a black jacket but this is all he could see since had his back to the spy. He could not see his face but could hear his voice.

"You're looking as lovely as ever." The man had a stern voice.

"So it looks like you snuck away from the wife just to see me." Her smile was a playful smile.

"Yes, just to see you." The spy expected her to blush at the remark but she just there sat.

"Did she find out?"

"No, she hasn't, but the reason I came was to speak about our daughter."

The spy was little surprised he felt sorry for the wife. Even if focus was on Lelouch, he couldn't stop listening to the conversation.

"She is fine, actually she finally found out what she wanted to be when she grew up."

"What did she say?" The man's voice sounded a bit impatient.

The woman smiled. "A Doctor."

As she spoke those words Lelouch entered through the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Author's Note: I am not being mean to Religion it just a lot of people do not enter that section at school. Mythology can be found in the religion section; personally I go there for the books on Greek and Norse myths. And I am not calling any religion a myth, for any one concerned. Yeah, I am sorry for the long wait almost two weeks. For any concerns in the story leave a review or send me a message. Please inform me of any thing I made a mistake dealing with grammar, spelling or the code geass like small details nothing as big as the story. Please and thank you.


	5. Distant Promises

Thank you Dagger94, KittyRiotVT-OC, HannaHs2, angelkitten365, sukijanai. Thank you for your reviews. And to those of you that read this whether you like it or dislike it thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club.

Thoughts are _italicized._

The spy, unaware of Lelouch's presence, was a bit stunned. Order for Charlesworth. Charles Charlesworth. The young couple got up from their table and made their way to the counter. At this point the male's face was still not seen however his hand that he had use to pay with was pale white. There was an exchange between money and pizza. The man with the black jacket turned to walk out the door. His face was had more color than his hands did but the thing that struck the spy odd was the man's facial structure. He recognized it but was unable to remember where he saw it. He could not see his eyes for they were covered with sunglasses.

"_Where have I seen this guy before?"_ The spy racked his brain for a conclusion but could not find the answer. He then quickly shook this useless question out of his head, _"My main focus is on Lelouch." _ Fortunately for Lelouch he ordered his Pizza beforehand. It was a quick in and out for Lelouch. After Lelouch left the spy paid the man the counter for his trouble, and followed Lelouch out the door.

Nothing Suspicious was reported.

Lelouch entered the school gate and Suzaku dismissed the spy.

"Rolo, I used this chance to see if Lelouch has regained memory, however it seems as if he still hasn't. I am glad." Suzaku gave a small smile as he quietly whispered the last three words.

Rolo was also happy Suzaku still didn't know about Lelouch, so he smiled with his brother's best friend.

"Rolo, I believe we should take all surveillance and spy when he is in the presence of either of us." Suzaku paused for a bit to analyze the younger boy's puzzled look. "Do you agree with me?"

Rolo had to play this smart. He had to make sure Suzaku was not testing him. "I believe we should keep him an eye on him."

Suzaku had a discouraged face "Rolo, don't you dislike people following you around when you are with him?"

Rolo was very confused _"Lelouch was right Suzaku is hard to read."_ "I believe you misunderstood my words; I was agreeing with you. I am sorry to confuse you, my Lord."

Suzaku dismissed the notion and started to walk away from the room.

Rolo followed along in silence perhaps I was not the right thing to say.

Suzaku and Rolo beat Lelouch to the room

"I am home!" Lelouch eyed Suzaku and Rolo sitting down on the table where Nunnally would sit and remember the old days. Those days seemed like they never existed. Such a distant memory.

"You took a while out their Lelouch."

"I took my time walking it was a good day today." Lelouch responded to Suzaku's comment. "I'll go get the drinks."

Suzaku and Rolo sat waiting for Lelouch to get back. Rolo was worried about the previous comment and continued to twiddle his thumbs.

Finally Lelouch arrived and broke the tension in the air. Here I hope you enjoy. The boys grabbed their glasses and proposed a toast. The guys let loose for the night. Everyone was acting a bit strange but no one seemed to notice. All the guys were red in their cheeks. All of a sudden a random question came from Suzaku's lips "Who do you like?"

All the smiles fled the room: proof that the brothers were taken aback.

"Let's start with Lulu." Suzaku pointed at lelouch with a big Cheshire cat like smile.

Lelouch mumbled some thing that was that some people might consider words.

"Who?" The others asked in unison. Rolo was particularly interested in whom; he would make sure no one would come between him and his brother.

Lelouch took in a deep breath and whispered "Shirley".

"Well that was pretty obvious." Suzaku seemed bored and turned with a smile. "What about you Rolo?"

Rolo blushed a deep red. "I….I…," he stammer and could not find it in him to say the name. He started to tremble a bit and immediately ran out of the room and to the bathroom.

Lelouch followed after him.

A moment after, they both came out of the bathroom. Lelouch helped walk Rolo to his room to lay him down on his bed "I am terribly sorry Suzaku that you had to see that. I don't want to be rude but it is late. Would you like for me to call you a cab or would you prefer to stay here?"

Suzaku accepted the cab he was sure it would be too late to go anywhere on his own. Though he was more than adequately able defend himself on the streets, but he wanted to get to bed as soon as possible.

Suzaku walked out of the room while Lelouch called for the cab he would later pay Suzaku, however the object of his focus was his younger brother.

"Rolo are you alright." Lelouch asked Rolo softly.

"I thought the drug was only for Suzaku." Rolo whispered his pale face showed a bit of pain.

"Well it was originally however," Lelouch moved his left hand toward the center of his face. "You grabbed the wrong cup," he smirked at this last statement.

"Why didn't you warn me _**brother**_?" his face showing obvious frustration.

"I didn't want to raise any suspicion," Lelouch's hand pushed his forehead slightly. Unmasked, Sayako revealed herself in front of Rolo. She removed the wig and shook her head to release her hair from its stationary position.

-_-_-_-_-_-

"C.C." Zero called out. A woman was behind a paper screen. Only her silhouette could be seen. The outline of showed that she removed her clothing and changed from her disguise. Zero was very uniform with the situation. He continued, "Is Kallen back from her assignment yet?"

"Yes she is; I'll send her in."

"Zero," a woman with spiky bright red hair came forward. "Zero, I've found out the real identity of that Black Knights member you requested. The computer was traced to many different computers but the primary computer is that to one at Ashford Ouran Academy!"

-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered both were lying on their beds unable to fall asleep.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything Kaoru," his voice sounded with worry because he was unaware of his request.

"Promise me you do not get involved with the upcoming war"

* * *

A.N.

Ah I'm soo sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I am taking too many classes to handle; it is so stressful. Please forgive me and I hope this satisfies you. I don't know a lot about tracking computers so forgive me. Forgive me! Please. More to come during the winter break if I don't write soon, Happy Holidays.


End file.
